Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a semiconductor package including stepwise-stacked chips.
In the semiconductor industry, various packaging technologies have been developed to meet the thriving demands for large storage capacity, thin, and small-sized semiconductor devices and/or electronic appliances. One approach has been a packaging technology through which semiconductor chips are vertically stacked to realize high-density chip stacking. This packaging technology can integrate many kinds of semiconductor chips in smaller areas compared to a conventional package with a single semiconductor chip.
As the size of a semiconductor product decreases, it is necessary to scale down the semiconductor package. Further, although the number of semiconductor chips in each package should be increased to meet demands for large capacity and multiple functions, it is also desirable to develop a packaging technology that can realize a highly-reliable and small semiconductor package housing a large number of semiconductor chips.